


Scary Face

by CheshireCaine



Series: Dick or Treat 2019 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Food Sex, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, my favourite part is how i get to say: mochi as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: "Sothat’swhy you didn’t come for tea."Katakuri didn't expect to have Luffy burst in on him in privateagain. He really should've known better.





	Scary Face

It’s frightening how similarly the events occur.

Katakuri’s relaxing in his hotel room. The place’s guarantee of privacy verified and tested on previous visits. In the same way he would indulge in delicious treats in privacy back home, Katakuri’s taking advantage of the privacy and moment of quiet to _indulge_. In himself.

Boots aside, scarf tugged down and all manner of spikes and armour piled on the floor, he unwinds his belt, leisurely pulling it out through all the hoops of his jeans before dropping it on the floor as well. He lounges back against the headboard, legs splayed out before him, then unzips his jeans, palming at his bulge through his underwear.

He lifts his hips to shove his jeans down his thighs, cock springing up as soon as it’s free. He takes it in one hand, acclimatising to the size and feel of himself through his glove. He lightly squeezes, hooking his other glove on his teeth and peeling it off his hand. Tossing it beside him, with his eyes unmoving from the sight of his gloved hand clenching and releasing and clenching his dick. He strokes along the top with his bare hand, languidly dropping the other to the mattress, palm-side up.

He takes it in hand; so much warmer, feeling the sensation in two places without any fabric between himself. The softness of his palm is like a warm cushion tightening around the shaft. The sudden heat gets precum bubbling onto the tip but he needs to be wetter.

He makes use of his Devil Fruit powers and secretes some sweet-smelling liquid mochi to coat his palm and fingers. Now, he’s good—hand slippery to jerk his cock faster and faster.

Katakuri groans with relief, his legs locked out with bliss and eyes shuttering closed to let him _feel_ and nothing else.

It happens just like last time.

The door explodes open, smacking into the wall. Katakuri’s eyes fly wide, seeking out Luffy who thunders in and shouts.

“I’ve been looking for you! Why didn’t you say you were here, candy hair?”

Katakuri’s hand stops.

“Wuh oh!” Luffy’s eyes find his hand on himself, forearm shaking from restraint. They catch on Katakuri’s cheeks tipped with red, the appalled embarrassment in his open mouth. “So _that’s_ why you didn’t come for tea. You know they have cupcakes, right? You love those! I had _so many_.” Luffy turns around and quietly pushes the door closed until it latches. “Why didn’t you _say_? If you were busy, I coulda saved you some. I think Sanji was making some too—maybe he can bring them up.”

“You wanted me to _tell you_.”

“Definitely! Geez, how am I supposed to work out what you want if you don’t say what you’re gonna do?” Luffy bites his tongue and sticks it out towards Katakuri.

In the silence, Katakuri motions to cover the head but moving his hand only makes to slide it across his exposed cock and catch Luffy’s attention again. His size only makes him more visible to Luffy—moving his hand covers nothing more. When Katakuri realises this, he notices he’s already idly pumping himself.

And Luffy hasn’t left.

Katakuri tips his head to the side, flexes his hand. Luffy’s biting his lip. Katakuri raises his hips and settles back; relaxed again. Luffy turns his head back to the door, eyes still drawn forward. Katakuri strokes himself some more, slicking himself up between his fingers and working himself harder as he makes his mind up. He stares Luffy straight in the eye, unrepentant, and beckons him over.

Luffy follows. It seems it’s true what his crew says, his behaviour is exacerbated by whoever’s around him. It helps that Katakuri’s fingers are wet with mochi and drool is building up on Luffy’s lips. He doesn’t need a hint to latch himself onto Katakuri’s fingers, sucking them into his mouth and lapping at them hungrily.

Alone, the sight of Luffy’s mouth pulling on his fingers has his hand tightening around at his dick, but the unabating pressure on his skin and the pure delight on Luffy’s face makes him groan deep in his throat. He moves to lie back again, but Luffy follows, still slurping at his fingers and defiling them with that tongue.

Katakuri twitches his fingers for Luffy to notice and reluctantly let them go.

“But the tast—”

Katakuri grows a pole of mochi from his hand to poke at Luffy’s lips until he opens up and fills his mouth with it. It keeps Straw Hat at bay enough for Katakuri to pump his cock faster, imagining that suction where he’d want it most. Luffy practically ogles him, incoherently mumbling around the rod in his mouth. Katakuri thinks he isn’t even aware he’s humping the end of the mattress, bulge in his shorts and a drop of wetness where the head should be.

Luffy’s jaw clamps tighter—the hard mochi snaps between his teeth—Katakuri comes instantly.

Luffy crawls onto the bed between his legs. “Does that taste like mochi too?” Katakuri’s vision returns in a haze, to Luffy lying across his abs. He wipes a finger through a splash on his pec.

“You tell me.” Pushes it into Luffy’s waiting mouth.

“Mmm. Mochi’s never tasted _this_ good!” Luffy presses his tongue below Katakuri’s navel to wipe his stomach clean.

“Can I try it again sometime?”

Somehow this is what it takes to shock him.

“It tastes even sweeter than that time we fought. But from here”—he trails his fingers along Katakuri’s softened cock—“it tastes even more better!” He dabs his fingers onto his tongue to marvel at the lingering flavour.

Katakuri’s cheeks pink. He distantly considers that it’s a combination of being asked to do this again and seeing Luffy relish the mixed taste of his mochi and cum.

“Plus you have pretty hair. It makes it taste better ‘cause all the pink makes me think of candyfloss.” Luffy’s eyes blank as he snaps his mouth at the air. “You should join my crew!”

Katakuri’s eyebrows stay above his hairline.

“You fight good already and this way I can taste you more!”

Katakuri drops his face into his palm.

Luffy climbs up his chest, his crotch rubbing against Katakuri’s soft cock distractingly as he moves. He sits astride him. “Come on!” he urges, rocking against the naked torso sprawled beneath him, too impatient to even pull his shorts down.

Katakuri rubs at his face. “I won’t join your crew.” He holds a finger up before Luffy can interrupt. “But, today, I’ll do something else for you to make up for it,” he says, picking up Luffy by the hips and lifting his smaller body up past his neck.

“What!” pouts Luffy. “But joining my crew is the best! Not even your mochi can make u _hh_. _Oh._ I’ll allow it just for _today_.”

Katakuri agrees, mumbling from his place underneath Luffy’s bottom, tongue whipping vibrations up the poor man’s spine.

**Author's Note:**

> def gotta write more for these two in future ; )


End file.
